


October 20, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rain mixed with Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he remained near his daughter's grave.





	October 20, 2002

I never created DC.

Rain mixed with Reverend Amos Howell's tears as he remained near his daughter's grave marker for many hours.

THE END


End file.
